Snowflake
by LadyGreedyShrimp
Summary: Part 1 of 3 in the Winter Series. Rai had only gone to check up on Jack to make sure he was okay, he had not expect his good intentions to end up like this. Warnings: M/M, Cursing, Soft Mature Content.


Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

Beta: Strawberry Hollow

A/N: Rai is about 18 and Jack 19. This is a gift written for deviantartsbiglover. Also I give out a special thank you to ChocolateandYaoi for the portuguese translation.

OxOxOxOxO

Snowflake

OxOxOxOxO

Raimundo scowled to himself as he used his 'super awesome ninja skills of good' to sneak into the house of the one and only Jack Spicer. Sometimes he really did hate being one of the good guys, especially being the leader of said group of good guys. The Brazilian was never too fond of responsibility to start with, and yet now he couldn't seem to breath without having to think about his team's 'needs'.

What if he sucked in too much air? What if, in his selfish need to gulp down air, he lessened Clay's chance at getting the amount of air he needed? (What the guy is big, he most likely needs way more air than himself!) Yeah Raimundo was THAT worried about his role as the teams leader. One would think that after three years of leading he would be use to it by now…he so totally wasn't.

He especially was not use to having to think of others outside the temple and circle of warriors that followed him. This responsibility to take care of others outside the temple is what lead to the Xiaolin Monk's current position of breaking the law, in the name of good of course. See the redheaded goth had taken a pretty hard beating.

Sure this was normal but over the years, despite all the names and put downs, the evil genius had gotten a good deal better at showdowns. The problem with this was, that Jack's theories and strategies at winning had gotten better, not his physical status as a fighter (Could one even say the genius had a status as a fighter?)

This meant that even though the monks didn't actually feel right about it (for once), they had to use more force on the boy to keep the wue out of the Heylin's hands. In extension that meant the delicate evil genius was in potentially more danger. It wasn't as if the older boy gave them much of a choice at going easy on him since he truly had gotten so much better at reasoning out ways to get the wue before the fighting started.

The latest showdown/death match, had been a hellish affair, the most violent by far. The Wu had been unmatched in importance, in the words of Master Fung. Rai had already forgotten how it fit into the upcoming war between good and evil. Which just showed how heavily the pressure was suffocating the usually laid back leader.

Either way there had been no option except for victory this time, and Jack's life had almost been the steep price to gain it. The pale boy had taken a sickening hard knock to the head. Rai could still remember the nauseating sound of skull hitting rock as the lanky youth was tossed around between Wuya's and Chase's 'cat fight'. Every one of them, well those at the temple anyway since he couldn't speak for the Heylin present, had been worried about their physically weaker enemy.

As the leader Rai had been obligated to go see Jack, when really all he wanted to do was pass out dead asleep. This fact did not put the dragon warrior in a particularly good mood, not that he wasn't also a tad bit worried about Jack himself. He was just so damn tired, and no one knew just how hard and long Rai trained now just to remain strong and ahead of the game for his team. He was proud to see his training at work, and that it was actually making a difference. He had grown into a rather broadly built young man and pretty hard to miss even if he wasn't Mr. Universe like Clay.

Yet he was easily able to slip past all of Jack's complicated and deadly 'guard systems' (it really was a pretty impressive system). Slipping in and out of the shadows, Rai tried to NOT become distracted by just how lavish the older boy's house was on the inside. Sure all of them had known the goth lived in a mansion, but they had only ever been in the guys 'evil lair' (aka: basement). Hell Rai would have gotten lost in the labyrinth of halls if not for his heightened senses from years of training and his inner wind dragon. This helpfully allowed him to pinpoint Jack's location pretty fast, which happened to be the living room. It might a been a ballroom, the monk really wasn't sure.

Jack wasn't alone however, driving him to stay among the shadows as he watched. He kind of felt like a stalker as he circled around the two to get a better look at what was happening. Frowning as Jack's unusual appearance (unusual because it was actually normal by everyday standards) became noticeable from the new angle. Now Rai wasn't a picky guy when it came to sex partners (yes he had sex, he was a monk not a damn saint), and if he was truthful with himself…he was a bit of a slut. He had standards of course, and types just like every other guy his age, he just wasn't really picky about what sex his 'fuck buddy' was. His type, well that was a whole different story. Rai liked them soft, that did not mean that he preferred the few men he slept with to look like girls. He just didn't really like them to ever be any bulkier than himself.

Jack had never crossed his mind as someone that would fit into his type. Sure the goth was smaller than him, and the white skin and red eyes had always fascinated him when he learned that they were natural, but…it was JACK. It wasn't as if he ever saw the genius outside of the clunky bulk of black clothing, or been able to see past the thick ugly liner that painted the pale face (he had nothing against a little eyeliner but really…to much was too much).

Yet the older boy he saw before him now, was all kinds of his type, screamed it even. A thin frame with the light build of a track star, broad enough in places to see he was male but slim enough to have enough of a curve to grab onto. All easily brought to light by the tasteful silk grey dress shirt and fine black slacks clinging to the long artfully built legs (He was a leg guy). From the unusual state of dress the goth was in, Rai could only assume he they had just gotten back from some kind of high class shindig. By the elegant slip of a dress that Jack's guess was currently wearing he was sure he had guess pretty accurately. She was noticeably older than the evil genius but was in no way less 'beautiful' despite the small bit of age on her.

The long length of her frame matched Jack's, though she looked as if she would be much more poised and graceful than the clumsy albino boy. Well she would seem graceful if at the moment she wasn't currently tripping all over herself and clinging to Jack's slim shoulders for balance. One expensively manicured hand had risked throwing off her balance, running thin unsteady fingers through the wispy snow white stands that took the place of Jack's usual gelled red spikes.

"Oh Jackie look at you! I'm so glad you dressed yourself up for my birthday ball. You know how much mommy loves your pretty white hair. It's like…it's like threads of silver…"

The older woman slurred with a childish giggle of wonder, the sound caused the teen to grace his drunk mother (it was pretty obvious to Rai now that she was way beyond trashed at this point) with a small soft smile. The light expression highlighted the elegant boyish features rather dashingly in the monk's personal opinion.

"Yeah mom, I know all about your creepy obsession with my hair. Consider it my second birthday gift to you for being such a kick ass mom." The dragon saw the older boy smirk at the school girl giggle in reaction to his teasing, chuckling under his own breath as the genius manoeuvred the unsteady woman more comfortably into his arms.

"Your such a sweet boy Jackie…but I'm not a good mommy. I know I'm a terrible, awful, and vile woman. I'm so wretched for making my only son take care of me the way you do. I'm so sorry, mommy is so sorry!"

Suddenly Rai wasn't so comfortable watching the scene anymore, frowning as his enemy's mother started to sob into the pale boy's chest. He really felt for Jack as the frantic red gaze darted at every corner of the room in panic before the boy sighed sadly and wrapping his arms warmly around the trembling Lady Spicer. Handling her as if she were made of glass. The movements were still awkward and stiff but even from here the warrior monk could see the care and love in his enemy's actions as he tried to comfort his distressed mother.

"Um…don't…don't cry mom, its OK. I don't even care one bit. Yeah sure you like the wine a little too much but hell who doesn't?"

Jack's statement was light and teasing, but his expression was a familiar one to the leader, all forced smiles and uneasy comfort to make people think you were OK with how things were. However the comforting words were only meet with a soft snore, the sound making another one of those rare smiles that was really starting to take Rai's breath away. The albino called for one of his Jack-Bots softly under his breath, handing over his mother to his faithful bots to put her to sleep safely. Collapsing heavily onto the couch only once the robot had vanished from the large living room. The suddenness of the action caused the young warrior to tense up reflexively, holding back the need to catch the fall, before relaxing again.

He kept his position for a few more minutes, watching as Jack let out a pained moan under his breath as his head fell back against the couch. Frowning to himself as one hand came up to press gingerly on the side of his skull that meet solid rock. Rai took this as his queue, making himself known after the hiss of pain.

"Head still hurting you Otário [Idiot]?"

The familiar girlish shriek he received in answer caused the Brazilian to snicker under his breath. Smirking smugly as the large frighten eyes turned on him, then laughing out right at the groan and scowl that was aimed at him.

"What the hell are you doing here Loser? And, FYI, I speak Portuguese dumb-ass. You aren't pulling anything over on me with that."

Rai merely shrugged at the sneered reply, he shouldn't be surprised with the goth being a genius and all, pausing in stride to frown again as he watched Jack continue to prod weakly at his head.

"Look…dude, don't make this harder than it has to be for me. You might be our enemy an all but…we still worry about you man."

He sighed, watching as confusion and weariness creep across the expressive face, softening the lines of the once defensive sneer.

Rai watched patiently as the pale lips press themselves together in disbelief, he could totally understand why of course. Their track record together wasn't that great but things had changed over the years and Jack had to have seen that.

"Worried? You band of goody goodies were worried…about me?" He asked before snorting to himself, scepticism etched into every line of his face and movements. Rai just stared back at him in reply. Watching as the look slowly sank off the older boy's face the longer they looked at one another.

Forceful jade eyes dropped down suddenly to watch as Jack sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, firm jaw tensing as the genius started to chew on it thoughtfully. The pressure bringing bright red to the surface, the innocent act of vulnerability hypnotizing the taller teen.

Hot damn…how had he missed how soft Jack's lips looked? He hoped the sudden gulp wasn't as loud as it sounded as the dragon swallowed down the moan that threatened to rise out of him. The dirty images the evil boy's lips invoked were…hard to ignore and even hard to banish from his mind. Against his better judgement the warrior stepped closer to the conflicted teen, coming to stand directly in front of the pale boy as he motion to himself with a grin.

"Come on think about it Otario! When was the last time we actually hurt you beyond reason? If we are honest here you've become more of a rival over the years instead of a dangerous enemy…sorry dude but its true."

The cheeky look Rai flashed Jack was nowhere near sorry he knew…but he like the fiery scowl he got in returned.

He waited for the evil boy to start another one of his tirades about being evil and taking over the world. It never came, instead he watched the genius wilt and let out a tired huff of air. The action was all wrong, this caused Rai to start a scan of the older boy cautiously. Trailing up the length of the slumped over frame before resting on the small lump on the side of Jack's head. Reacting without thought, he tended to do that more often than he should, the monk bought one battle roughened hand to cup the right side of the goth's head, just over the painful knot.

The unexpected contact brought colour to Jack's almost translucent skin, catching his attention more than it should have, the red looked…good painted across the white skin of the boyishly full cheeks.

"Uh…er…what the hell is up with you, loser?"

Stunned red's meet blank green's after the question was asked, the only reply that Rai could really think of giving was a simple shrug of his shoulders. Honestly he didn't know what the hell was up with him, but he had always been a pretty impulsive guy so he decided to just go with it. Letting his fingers gently sink into the colourless strands of silky hair, he moved his hand to cup the back of Jack's head away from the tender wound. He heard the hitch in the other boy's breathing at the action, eyes darting from their study of their clashing colours back down to the flushed face.

The wide eyed look on the evil genius' face was priceless and any other time he would have been rolling. Yet he felt captured by the weirdly intoxicating and intimate atmosphere that had so suddenly fallen around them. Without pausing to even think of what he was about to do, Rai dipped down and pressed his lips against Jack's.

A strangled high pitched squeak vibrated against their connected lips, ruby eyes blinking wildly at him as if lost on how to act in such a situation. Taking advantage of the older boy's confusion the monk started to nip and suck on the full swell of the lip Jack had been chewing on so mercilessly before. His eyes smirking back at the goth's stunned expression, it was actually pretty adorable. After a particularly sharp bite to the sensitive lip, the warrior felt a shudder run through his enemy making something hot and violent settle inside his chest.

Answering the action with a growl, Rai started to press the slim shoulders back against the couch, free hand coming to rest on the smooth leather and essentially trapping Jack against the seat. The action bring forth just what he had been looking for, an opening in the form of a sharp intake of air and parted lips. Slyly he forced his tongue past the opening into the teens hot mouth, and then it was like some imaginary string that had been holding things at a distant snapped. Eyes slipped closed and the tempo jumped from a slow burning passion to fast violent lust.

Tongues duelled for dominants as lips sealed themselves together, teeth clinked as Rai found himself getting back just as good as he gave from the older teen. Huffing in approval as Jack's arms curled around his shoulders, clinging to him as if afraid to get lost in the sudden fury of lust…the warrior didn't blame him one bit. Hours seem to past before the need for air became a necessity, causing the dark headed boy to rip his lips from the albino's.

Faces remaining only inches away, short panted breaths being swallowed up between them as he finally met Jack's heavy lidded gaze. They asked questions he couldn't even possible answer at the moment…if ever. So instead he dipped his head back down and claimed the swollen red lips for another go at it. What followed was nothing but a blur, he was surprised they even made it up stairs at all. He remember legs winding themselves around his hips, adjusting his grip to grab handfuls of the boy's captivating, fleshy ass. The heavy scalding kisses stole the air right from his chest and he had to admit he fucking loved it.

Jack managed to direct him to the right room between the violent clash of teeth, lips, and tongues. The dragon of wind nearly moaned in relief at the site of the bed as they tumbled onto it in a tangle of intertwined limbs. The dark skinned teen easily settled himself between the pale boy's open thighs, rutting against the lean whip cord like body roughly. Not that the older boy seem to mind if the erotic noises falling from the bruised lips were anything to go by.

Powerful tanned fingers dug hard into the sharp white hips, holding the body down with what Rai knew was bruising force. Some very primal part of him suddenly found the idea of marking the pure skin up with the colour purple too tempting to pass up. He couldn't say he disagree with it either as he tilted his head down and nudged the albino's head back to expose the translucent throat. His lips automatically attached themselves to the flawless skin, chewing and sucking along the sensitive arch and thumping collar bone. Leaving dark angry marks in his wake, all the while trying to stain his tongue with the sweet taste of Jack's skin. Rai paused a moment to release a shaky moan against the thin shoulder at the sound of his name being called with such desperate need.

"Merda, isso é tão excitante, Floco de Neve! [Fuck, that's so hot Snowflake]" He grunted out without realizing he had reverted back to Portuguese in the mindless state of raw passion.

Reaching between their tightly grinding hips, the monk released himself and Jack from their restraints. Not even wasting time to pull them off before arching down hard into the writhing body below him. The warrior hissed out more unintelligible words in Portuguese against the shell of Jack's ear as he started rocking against the gasping boy below him. The feel of the pretty boy's firm velvety flesh brush against his without anything between them sent white hot ripples of ravenous hunger through the monk.

Hell Rai was rather impressed with the fact he was still able to support himself over Jack despite the rapid build of uncontrollable bliss spreading through him.

He tried to keep the pace even, until he heard the delicate boy's pleas for more, harder, faster. How could Rai ignore such a beautiful sound, so he gave it to Jack harder, faster, and drank in the older boy's cries and matched them with his own grunts and growls.

Their pace eventually became more rushed and uncoordinated, desperate and needy for that rush they were climbing toward. The Brazilian gasped breathlessly as the evil genius' long limbs curl around his shoulders, nails digging into his flexing shoulder blades and lean thighs squeezing his hips with more power than you would expect from the weaker boy…it was pretty damn hot, pleasantly painful even.

Jack's climbing screams were ear shattering but even so Rai want to hear more of them, even started to snap his hips harder to try and draw out more from the parted lips. That familiar primal feeling (that Jack seem to have awoken in him out of nowhere) felt some possessive sense of accomplishment as the pretty albino screamed HIS name as he came. The dragon couldn't describe how he felt as he watched Jack reach the peak of ecstasy, maybe it was awe at how truly beautiful the genius' was.

Whatever it was, the open erotic look on the older boy's face was enough to send Rai over the edge into his own blinding climax. A husky and hoarse 'Fuck Jack…' the only thing he managed to gritted out from behind clenched teeth as he continued to ride the waves of pleasure against the soft trembling body under him.

After few moments he finally slowed to a stop, just staying there above Jack. Powerful arms shaking on either side of the pale teens head as he gazed down at the totally dazed expression. A smug smirk twitched across his lips as the warrior collapsed to the pale boy's right, chest still rapidly rising in a show of just how worked up Jack had gotten him.

The goth's screams were still ringing in his ears which surprisingly was OK with him. Besides that had possibly been the best orgasm of his life…He hadn't even got to fuck the pretty snowflake into the mattress which was a shame.

After a few silent moments the after glow started to fade leaving the leader conflicted as he tucked himself back into his jeans. The monk knew that he should get up and leave, really what the hell had he been thinking?…well he hadn't been and that was the problem. However he couldn't bring himself to move despite all this, he was so damn tired and his lids seem too heavy to keep open.

Rai felt the bed shift and hot slick skin slid against his side as Jack curled up against his. His actions were uncharacteristically hesitant and shy even, causing the monk to decide they could talk later. Instead he just did what he always did and just let it flow. Wrapping one arm around the thin shoulders and settling down to sleep. A little grin tugged on the corner of his lips before he could stop it as he felt Jack's long arms wrap themselves possessively around his hips before he drifted off to sleep.

OxOxOxOxO

Jack came to blearily with a groan, his head was throbbing something awful, and his body hurt in places he didn't even know he had much less used on a daily basis…or ever. Not to mention the skin on his chest felt stiff and itched slightly, making him feel uncomfortably dirty.

Grumbling, the genius hated being awake, he rolled over to try and go back to sleep, ignoring his discomfort only to freeze. Tired red eyes snapped open, suddenly wide awake as he sat up in bed with a jolt. Last night came flooding back, not helping the pounding in his head at all, eyes automatically falling onto the empty side of his bed and staying there.

Jack knew it was stupid and pathetic, really Raimundo was a real ass-hole and he had known that. Serious that fucking jerk had accosted HIM, it was so not the other way around. The least the monk could have done was be here to explain his actions, isn't he suppose to be the good guy!

"Coward…"

He snarled under his breath as he stood from the suddenly unbearably cold bed. Ignoring the painful string of oncoming tears, he wouldn't cry for that d-bag, the evil genius stumbled toward the bathroom. Only to come to a halt just before the door. Eyes jumped over to the out of place white that stood out on his desk, walking cautiously over to pick up the innocent looking piece of paper slowly.

Jack handled the thin sheet as if it would either bite him, or shatter into pieces in his hands as he scanned the hardly legible words written across the page. A slow smirk of amusement settled itself onto bruised lips as he finished the typically cheesy note.

Dear Evil Lamer,

I don't say sorry. I'm a leader of warrior monks dude and way better than…well everyone. And people that are better than everyone don't say things like that. I'll be by later to talk (Aka: Molestar você até você enlouquecer![ Molest the fuck out of you]) tonight. By the way dude, you look pretty hot without all that crap all over your face and in your hair. You look a lot less like a Otário [Idiot]. See you tonight Floco de neve [Snowflake].

-The man that rocked your world.

P.S…I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up dude. To make it up to you I left you some really hot things behind. Purple really is a good colour on you…when 'I' put it there.

Long, work scarred, fingers came to rest over one large angry purple bite mark that he knew stood out against his pale skin like a large flashing light that just screamed 'I was totally ravished' and snorted to himself.

"What a loser…" He mutter under his breath, still grinning like an idiot as he turned around to retreat into the bathroom. Maybe, just for today, he would skip the temp dye job and eyeliner. Just be


End file.
